Failed Date
by Ayacha
Summary: Akabane Karma merasa tidak pernah punya anak dari siapa pun. Tapi, kenapa anak itu memanggilnya Papa! Mengganggu kencannya dengan Nagisa, pula! Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini. [Karufem!Nagi]


**Failed Date**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Disclaimer:** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Karma melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyuman dan sebuah senandung mengiringinya. _Mood_ nya benar-benar bagus hari ini. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang cerah dan terus-terusan mengobral senyum. Mungkin karena ia baru saja membeli sepatu yang ia inginkan? Atau ia baru saja berhasil mengerjai Terasaka? Atau karena ia mendapat nilai yang sangat tinggi saat ujian semester kemarin? Oh, mungkin saja. Mungkin karena hal-hal itu _mood_ lelaki yang memiliki sejuta julukan semacam _iblis merah_ itu sangat amat bagus hari ini.

...oh. Baik. Itu bohong. Semuanya alasan itu bohong. Semua itu bisa membuat _mood_ Karma baik, tapi tidak _sebaik_ ini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat _mood_ Karma naik-turun seperti _jetcoaster_ hanyalah sahabat birunya. Shiota Nagisa. Pagi ini Nagisa mengajaknya kencan dan tentu saja Karma tak akan menolaknya. Walau pun Nagisa tak berkata bahwa ini adalah _kencan_ –yah, sebenarnya ia hanya minta ditemani beli buku baru–tapi Karma bersikukuh bahwa ini adalah kencan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Karma untuk sampai ke tempat janjiannya dengan Nagisa. Selain karena jarak dari rumahnya ke tempat itu tak jauh dan hanya perlu menempuh beberapa lama dengan berjalan kaki, Karma sendiri sepertinya memang datang terlalu pagi. Ia tak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa ia terlalu bersemangat pergi dengan Nagisa. Sejak beberapa bulan terakhir, mereka memang jarang pergi bersama pada hari libur seperti ini. Selalu saja ada tugas yang mengganggu–sebenarnya bagi Karma ini bukanlah halangan, tapi lain halnya dengan Nagisa.

Tidak aneh kan kalau Karma sangat antusias pergi berkencan dengan _sahabatnya_ itu?

Karma meringis. Entah mengapa memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Oh, mereka memang _sahabat_. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Tapi sebenarnya Karma tak akan menolak bila diberi lebih.

 _Tidak menolak, eh?_ Oh, baiklah. Karma memang _menginginkan_ lebih. Ia ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat Nagisa. Sialnya, Nagisa bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli atau peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Karma yakin, Nagisa tak sadar bila banyak anak laki-laki di sekolah–bahkan di kelas–mereka yang memendam rasa padanya–untuk kasus ini, sepertinya Karma termasuk.

Yah, biarlah untuk sementara semuanya berlalu seperti ini. Menjadi sahabat terdekat Nagisa saja Karma sudah bersyukur, mengingat Nagisa sebenarnya tak mudah di dekati walau gadis biru itu ramah pada semua orang.

"Papa!"

Karma mengerutkan kening. _Papa?_

Karma melirik dua anak kecil yang bersurai biru dan merah itu. Yang satu laki-laki, yang satu perempuan. Karma heran, mereka baru saja memanggil papa mereka, tapi kenapa mereka menatap ke arahnya?

Karma pun mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha mengabaikan mereka.

Anak laki-laki bersurai biru itu sepertinya mendengus sebal melihat reaksi yang tak ia inginkan. "PAPA!" teriaknya, sembaru menarik-narik celana Karma. Sementara itu, Karma refleks menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatap mereka dengan wajah tercenggang. Serius nih yang dipanggil mereka dirinya?

Di saat seperti itu, Shiota Nagisa pun datang. Karma langsung panik melihat Nagisa menatapnya dengan wajah pucat dan tak percaya.

"B-bukan beg–"

"Karma-kun," belum sempat Karma menjelaskan, Nagisa sudah menyela. "Katakan padaku sejujurnya, apakah kau menculik anak-anak ini, lalu mencuci otak mereka sehingga mereka mengira kau ayah mereka, dan kemudian kau akan meminta tebusan pada orang tua mereka?"

Sekarang, giliran Karma yang menatap Nagisa tak percaya. Tadinya, ia mengira Nagisa akan berpikir kalau anak-anak ini benar-benar anaknya. Ternyata ia salah. Imajinasi Nagisa jauh lebih hebat dari itu.

"Nagisa-chan," Karma terdiam sejenak, tak tahu harus membalas apa. "Kalau aku segitunya menginginkan uang, bukankah lebih mudah aku merampok orang langsung?"

Nagisa ikut terdiam. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Setelah beberapa lama, ia pun mengangguk. "Benar juga, ya." Nagisa lalu menatap Karma curiga. "Lalu, siapa anak-anak ini?"

"Mana ku tahu." Karma mendengus sebal.

Anak-anak yang sedaritadi diacuhkan itu sepertinya sudah mulai kesal–terutama yang laki-laki. Anak itu pun menginjak kaki Karma keras-keras.

"Hei!" Karma memelototi anak laki-laki itu. Anak perempuan di sampingnya bersembunyi ke belakang anak laki-laki itu, sementara anak laki-laki itu malah balas memelototi Karma.

Nagisa menatap mereka datar. "Ayah dan anak tak boleh bertengkar seperti itu." Karma mendelik ke arah Nagisa, sementara Nagisa mengacuhkannya. Ia mulai menaruh perhatiannya pada kedua anak itu–oh! Sepertinya mereka kembar! Anak-anak yang manis. "Hei, katakan padaku, siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Shiryu, dia Tsuki." anak laki-laki itu menjawab dengan disertai senyum manis. Nagisa membalas senyumannya dan mengelus surai biru anak itu.

Karma menatap iri anak itu. Serius ya, dia bahkan belum pernah dielus begitu oleh Nagisa! Eh, malah keduluan anak aneh itu.

"Mama," kali ini, Tsuki yang membuat Karma–dan juga Nagisa–terkejut dengan panggilan untuk Nagisa. "Aku mau es krim." Tsuki memasang wajah memelasnya. Karma terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata–apalagi menolak. Nagisa sendiri sudah tertembak panah imaji melihat wajah polos anak manis itu–oh, seharusnya ia juga sadar diri dan melihat ke cermin, semoga ia sadar bahwa ia juga semanis itu.

"Un." Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Mata birunya berbinar penuh semangat. "Ayo kita beli es krim." tangan kanannya pun menggandeng tangan mungil Tsuki dan yang satunya lagi menggandeng Shiryu. "Shiryu juga mau, kan?" Shiryu hanya mengangguk. Nagisa tertawa kecil, kemudian membawa mereka pergi ke kedai es krim yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari sana.

Karma mendengus. Untuk sesaat, ia seperti melihat drama keluarga dan ia merasa terlupakan. Padahal dia duluan yang memiliki jadwal kencan dengan Nagisa.

Tapi, entah mengapa, baru beberapa langkah Nagisa berjalan, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap ke arah Karma.

"Karma, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Ayo cepat! Jangan diam saja, nanti kau tersesat, lagi." Karma tertegun sejenak. Nagisa tersenyum ke arahnya, manis sekali. Sial. Inilah alasan kenapa Karma tidak bisa _move on_ walau sering mencoba. "Cepat, Karma-kun!"

Karma tertawa singkat. "Iya, iya, Nagisa."

.

.

Shiryu dan Tsuki nampaknya menyukai es krim mereka. Nagisa hanya tersenyum manis melihat wajah ceria anak-anak itu. Sesekali, ia membersihkan wajah mereka yang belepotan. Karma sendiri hanya terdiam, menahan senyum melihat interaksi sahabat birunya dan anak-anak itu. Mereka nampak akrab sekali. Untuk sejenak, Karma berpikir tak masalah bila mereka memang benar anaknya asalkan ibunya adalah Shiota Nagisa. Oh, Akabane Nagisa tak terdengar buruk–malahan, Karma sangat menyukainya.

"Karma? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Nagisa bertanya.

Karma tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar anakku yang datang dari masa depan? Mereka menggunakan mesin waktu untuk menemui kau dan aku. Anak-anak nakal itu pasti pintar sekali bisa menggunakan mesin waktu seorang diri."

Nagisa menyerngit. "Tunggu. Mengapa mereka ingin menemuiku? Kan ayahnya itu kamu."

Senyuman Karma makin melebar. "Tentu saja karena kau ibunya, kan?"

Nagisa mendengus. Teringat saat Tsuki memanggilnya _mama._ "Karma-kun, kau terlalu banyak main _game_ dan nonton _anime_. Mana ada hal yang seperti itu? Kau pikir ini dunia fiksi?"

Karma melebarkan matanya, "Lho? Bukan, ya?"

Nagisa hanya tertawa hambar.

"Mama, ayo main!"

Nagisa pun kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada kedua anak itu. Ia tersenyum manis pada mereka. "Boleh saja." sahutnya. "Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya. Mengapa kalian ada di sini?"

Wajah Shiryu memucat, sementara Tsuki hanya terdiam.

"A-ano... kami..." Shiryu terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa. "K-kami kabur dari rumah."

Nagisa mengerjap. _Hah?_

Sementara itu, Karma menatap mereka tak percaya. Serius nih? Kabur dari rumah? Anak-anak yang hebat. Eh, tidak. Karma harus ingat, gara-gara anak-anak ini, ia harus menunda jadwal kencannya dengan Nagisa.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian kabur?" tanya Karma.

"Habis, Papa menyuruh kami les seharian dan tak boleh mengganggu Papa dan Mama. Kami kan bosan. Ya sudah kami pergi. Untung saja bapak penjaga gerbang mudah ditipu."

"Tapi tetap saja, kalian tidak boleh kabur seperti itu." Nagisa memberi nasihat. "Bagaimana kalau papa dan mama kalian panik mencari kalian?"

"Tapi kan kami sudah bertemu Papa dan Mama." Tsuki menjawab polos.

Eh, serius nih mereka menganggap Karma dan Nagisa adalah orang tua mereka?

"Kalian ingat jalan pulang ke rumah kalian?"

Shiryu menggeleng, untungnya Tsuki mengangguk.

"Mereka ini anak siapa, sih?" Karma bertanya heran. Nagisa hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa hambar.

"Mama! Mama! Ayo main." Shiryu menarik-narik lengan baju Nagisa.

"Iya, iya. Ayo main." ujar Nagisa. "Tapi setelah itu, kalian pulang, ya?"

Karma hanya tersenyum melihat Nagisa yang bermain dengan Shiryu. Mereka nampak tertawa riang. Oh, serius, Nagisa _nya_ manis sekali. Karma sungguh tidak akan membiarkan lelaki lain memiliki Nagisa miliknya– _memangnya sejak kapan Nagisa menjadi milikmu, Karma?_

.

.

Sementara itu, Tsuki kini tengah duduk di pangkuannya. Karma sungguh tak pernah membayangkan dirinya bisa _seakrab_ ini dengan anak kecil. Tapi sepertinya Tsuki adalah pengecualian. Selain surai manik birunya yang mirip Nagisa, Karma juga menyukai sikapnya yang tenang. Walau mereka tak bicara banyak karena Tsuki pendiam, Karma cukup menyukai anak ini.

"Papa..."

Karma menunduk, melihat ke arah Tsuki yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa Papa menyukai Mama?"

Karma terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum pada anak perempuan manis itu. "Tentu saja." sahutnya. "Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Tsuki terdiam sesaat. Ia pun mengangguk. Karma hanya menangapinya dengan tawa hambar. Oi, oi, anak itu masih kecil. Masa iya sudah main suka-sukaan?

"Tapi Tsuki tak bisa mengatakannya." Tsuki nampak bingung. "Kenapa, ya?"

Karma tertawa. "Tentu saja karena kau sangat menyukainya kan?" Karma meringis. Serius, dia merasa tersindir. "Semakin kau menyukainya, semakin sulit mengatakannya."

Tsuki hanya menggumamkan sesuatu tak jelas begitut mendengar jawaban Karma.

"Ternyata, Karma juga bisa akrab dengan anak kecil, ya."

Karma menatap Nagisa yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali. Wajah gadis biru itu nampak sangat gembira. Karma bertanya-tanya, apakah jika seandainya hari ini kencan mereka tak terusik, Nagisa juga bisa menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu? Apakah Nagisa bisa segembira itu bila hanya bersama dengannya? Ugh, Karma tak mau berharap banyak.

"Nah, Tsuki-chan. Ayo pulang!"

.

.

"Shiryu! Tsuki!" seorang pria paruh baya bersurai merah menghampiri mereka dengan setengah berlari.

Nagisa nampak terkejut melihat ayah kedua anak itu. Pantas saja Shiryu dan Tsuki salah mengenali Karma sebagai ayah mereka. Ternyata ia memang cukup mirip dengan Karma. Nagisa berpikir, mungkin mereka saudara jauh?

"Maaf, apakah mereka merepotkan kalian?" ujar pria itu.

"Ah, tidak." sahut Nagisa. "Maafkan kami, karena tidak cepat-cepat mengantar mereka pulang."

Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Ah, tak apa. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantar mereka pulang. Ibu mereka sangat panik dan menyalahkanku berkali-kali karena mereka kabur. Padahal, ini sudah sering terjadi."

Nagisa hanya tertawa hambar. _Sering terjadi_ , katanya?

"Ah, aku harus segera kembali. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka." pria itu menunduk sopan dan segera pergi.

"Heee... aku tak menyangka kedua anak itu adalah anak orang kaya." Ujar Karma setelah pria itu pergi.

Nagisa langsung menoleh. "Hah? Apa maksudmu, Karma?"

Karma memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Nagisa heran. "Sudah jelas bukan? Paman tadi itu sepertinya sangat kaya. Terlihat dari cara bicara dan tingkah lakunya." sahut Karma. Ia pun berpikir sejenak. "Selain itu, dari pakaiannya saja sudah terlihat, kan? Jas yang ia kenakan itu sangat mahal, lho. Harganya sama dengan uang jajanku satu tahun. Eh, atau mungkin lebih?"

"Eh?!" Nagisa terbelalak.

Walau mengatakan sebenarnya Karma sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah acara kencannya yang batal karena anak-anak itu. Ayolah, mereka kan jarang sekali pergi berduaan. Sekalinya pergi, malah _ditikung_ oleh anak hilang. Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini.

Tapi tidak terlalu sial juga, sih. Karma cukup menyukai mereka, terutama Tsuki. Ia juga jadi bisa memerankan _drama keluarga_ dengan dirinya dan Nagisa sebagai orang tua. Memikirkannya, Karma menyeringai lebar. Siapa tahu nanti dia dan Nagisa bisa punya _anak sungguhan_ , kan? Jadi, yang tadi itu bisa dihitung _latihan_ , kan?

Sementara itu, Nagisa menatap ngeri Karma yang ada di sebelahnya. "Karma, kau menyeramkan." komentarnya.

Bukannya sadar diri atau apa, seringai Karma malah melebar. "Hei, Nagisa, nanti kau ingin punya anak berapa?"

Wajah Nagisa nampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Karma.

"Kalau menurutku, satu juga tak masalah sih. Tapi aku ingin lebih dari itu. Dua atau tiga, mungkin?"

Nagisa semakin gagal paham.

"Ah, kalau bisa aku ingin punya satu yang seperti Tsuki. Yah, tapi bagaimana pun, aku yakin anak kita nanti akan jadi anak manis."

 _Anak manis? Yakin? Dengan ayah iblis seperti itu?_

Menyadari sesuatu, Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Tunggu dulu... " _Anak kita?_ "

Karma menatap Nagisa, memasang wajah pura-pura bodoh. "Tentu saja. Kau ibunya, aku ayahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak kita?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia bila memiliki istri semanis kau."

Wajah Nagisa memerah mendengar ucapan Karma. "Karma bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau jadi istrimu?! Jangan bercanda seperti itu!"

Saat itu, Karma hanya tertawa.

 _Ah, seandainya Nagisa tahu ia tidak bercanda._

Yah, kita lihat saja sampai kapan status _friendzone_ mereka bertahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/N: entah mengapa _ending_ nya jadi begini._. maafkan aku, Karma, telah membuat dirimu di _friendzone_ Nagisa x) omong-omong, maafkan atas segala kekurangan ff ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca^^**


End file.
